Feb13Updates
February 28th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Kung Fu Panda 2 *50 Shades of Green: Ep 3: Crafting a Lovecraftian Love Story *Bad Movie Beatdown: Prometheus (Part 1) *Renegade Cut: Lost Innocence *Anime Abandon: Love Hina... Again?! *Weekly Manga Recap: Bokurano *Thumb Wars: Episode 28: After the Reveal: Examining the PS4 February 27th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Megamind *The Cinema Snob: Crackerjack *One Hit Wonderland: Party All the Time by Eddie Murphy *Phelous: Resident Evil Retribution Trailer *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Faiz (SIC KT) *Read Right to Left: Marmalade Boy *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Strongbow: Cider February 26th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Does Romeo and Juliet Suck? *Projector: Song for Marion (AKA Unfinished Song) *Cheap Damage: Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium Board Game *5 Second Games: Retro Gamers *Video Games Awesome: Bioshock is AWESOME! *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - What About School Spirit? *Last on the Bandwagon: Psychonauts February 25th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek 4 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #4 *Obscurus Lupa: Allison Drinks Cocaine & Urine *Video Games Awesome: Crysis 3 is AWESOME! *Shinkara: Jade Cocoon *RetroActive: 5 Awesome Songs from Video Games *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Silent Hill Downpour February 24th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - How to Train Your Dragon *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Girl on Fire *Hagan Reviews: (69th Episode) Naked Killer *Manic Episodes: Charmed (Season 1) *Infomercialism: Kush *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Avengers *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Eating for Health February 23rd, 2013 *Specials: Monsters vs. Aliens *Anifile: Maoyu Maou Yuusha *The AngryJoeShow: PS4 Impressions *5 Second Games: The Walking Dead Game in 5 Seconds *WTFIWWY: Live - The Hard-Packed Snow *MarzGurl: TGWTG Panel @ GATO Con *PeanutButterGamer (show): Harvest Moon Animal Parade February 22nd, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Madagascar 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (ft. Wanz) *Music Movies Idlewild *Video Games Awesome: Playstation Meeting 2013 Show and Trailer *Pixelated Memories: Super Mario Bros. 2 *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - World of Tanks *Weekly Manga Recap: Shitsurakuen February 21st, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Kung Fu Panda *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 2 - Gotta Have a Gimmick *Benzaie: Gay Benzaie is back! *Projector: Wild Bill (2012) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Mountain Dew Game Fuel *Video Games Awesome: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Come Back, Childhood! February 20th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Bee Movie *Vangelus Reviews: Knock Out (Transformers Prime) *DVD-R Hell: Deception of a Generation, Part 2 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Warframe February 19th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Pearl Harbor *Lindsay Ellis: Lindsay's Top Ten Favorite Movies of 2012 *Movie Mistakes: Ghostbusters *BT Podcast: White Supremacy, Linkin Park, and the Mayonnaise *Review A Day: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance February 18th, 2013 *Renegade Cut: Understanding a David Lynch Film *Infomercialism: Facial Flex *Atop the Fourth Wall: Night of AT4W Live! *Thumb Wars: Video Game Movies: WoW, NFS & HL/P *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Asura's Wrath & DLC *Review A Day: Aliens: Colonial Marines February 17th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek 3 *Sage Reviews: Aliens: Colonial Marines *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "Lost Lake" *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - The Secret World Update *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - TMNT *Video Games Awesome: Valentine's Day is AWESOME! & Minecraft Valentine's Day Build Challenge February 16th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Flushed Away *Anifile: Senran Kagura *Hagan Reviews: Green Porno *JesuOtaku: Countdowns - 5 Standalone Anime Episodes for Newbies *WTFIWWY: Live - Can You Hear Me Now? *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" *BT Podcast: Eat a Bag of Space Popes February 15th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Over the Hedge *50 Shades of Green: Intro to 50 Shades *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew at Night Part 3 *Review A Day: Aliens vs Predators (2010) February 14th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Review - Aliens: Colonial Marines *Projector: I Give It a Year *Anime Abandon: Tenchi Muyo in Love *Specials: Doug's Next Cons *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Part 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Silver Spoon *Nerd To The Third Power: Geek Romances February 13th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Wallace and Gromit *The Cinema Snob: Moment By Moment *Vampire Reviews: Queen of the Damned *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Part 1 *Vangelus Reviews: Gamera 1967 (Revoltech Sci-fi) *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer February 2013! February 12th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Twilight the WORST Thing Ever? *Shameful Sequels: Legally Blondes *ToddInTheShadows: 2013 Grammy Awards Vlog *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dead Space 3 *Shaun K.: Blistered Thumbs Roundtable - Neverwinter *Review A Day: Dino Crisis February 11th, 2013 *Specials: Madagascar *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #5 & Star Wars 3-D #1 Double Feature *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Willow February 10th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shark Tales *Sage Reviews: Dead Space 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 3 - The Kiss of Death *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Dark Knight Rises February 9th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek 2 *The Nostalgia Chick: Return to Me *WTFIWWY: Live - Grand Theft Seabiscuit *Diamanda Hagan: Nanoview - FDR American Badass February 8th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Sinbad *Music Movies: Snow White *The AngryJoeShow: Comic Geek Debate *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Smash Up February 7th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Spirit *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF (now on DVD) Riffs Ninja Empire *The Cinema Snob: 42nd Street Forever, Vol. 1 *MikeJ: Infomercialism - Tiddy Bear *MMO Grinder: Path of Exile *Weekly Manga Recap: One Punch Man *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Harvester (Co-op) February 6th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek *Game Boys: Poker Night *Phelous (shows): MKC - Noob Saibot *Taylor H.: Game Session - Devil May Cry 3 *RetroActive: Hyrule Historia *Pixelated Memories: Fantastic Dizzy February 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Odd Life of Timothy Green *Anifile: Ratings Explained *BT Podcast: Crucifying Kittens *Review A Day: TMNT - Mutant Melee February 4th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Chicken Run *Anifile: Ai Mai Mi *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #5 *Video Games Awesome: Antichamber & Chasing Aurora are AWESOME! *Thumb Wars: Solving the Puzzle: The Next Xbox/Playstation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play El Shaddai *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 - The Manhattan Project February 3rd, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - The Road to El Dorado *ToddInTheShadows: Mac and Devin Go to High School (with Rap Critic) *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Final Fantasy XIII Part 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Darkman *Bennett The Sage: Movie 43 Vlog *JewWario: I LIKE CANDY! MAGFest Finnish Candy *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - The Arcade Game (NES) February 2nd, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Prince of Egypt *WTFIWWY: Live - Stop, Drop & Jerk February 1st, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Antz *The Nostalgia Chick: LOTR: Return of the King (Part 2) *Rap Critic Reviews: "Va Va Voom" and "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory (Pt 13 & 14) *Video Games Awesome: The Cave is AWESOME! *Zeitgeist Game Review: Ni No Kuni - Wrath of the White Witch Revie Category:Updates